REAL FUN!
by Independent Angel
Summary: Jay's heed over heals for Theresa, and evil has disappeared, thank goodness for that. Jay can't withstand Theresa's looks so how is he supposed to tell her how he feels? What if Neil gets in the way? Jaresa archlanta
1. BEACH PARTY!

Jay yawned one morning in the summer morning. It was fresh, and it was brand new day.

He loved this time of year - ESPECIALLY WHEN CRONUS WAS DEFEATED!

It was a few days ago when they had finally sent him to Tartarus. It was all a big blur ; he couldn't really remember it. All he remembered was Theresa getting angry seeing Jay get hurt.

His yawned again and accidentally tripped on the sheets. There was a loud thump, and Theresa came bursting the doors.

"Jay!" She said, concerned.

"I'm alright. I'm not dead," He said jokingly. Theresa sighed. "Hera's sending us to a beach. We're

staying there for a few weeks. She call's it a "Thank you Party"."

Jay chuckled.

"Well, we did save the world. Wait, don't we go back to our families again?"

Theresa sighed.

"I don't know. Hera said that we might me going back soon. After the party, of course."

Jay smiled and walked up to her. "Well, when are we going?" He said, trying to cheer her up.

---

Archie cheered in excitement. Atlanta had laughed at how funny his cheer sound like, and started to join him. Odie was caught playing his video game again, as he climbed into the truck.

Jay and Theresa had loaded all their belongings onto the trunk, and got in. Herry was completely excited and turned on the radio full blast. He was on the station, The beep 94.5. The radio station started playing "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada. Theresa and Atlanta started singing along, making the boys laugh. Although Atlanta was off key, Archie still liked her enthusiasm.

They were half way and the radio was playing "Pump It" by the Black Eyed Peas. EVERYONE started singing to it, since they were all in the mood. WooHoo!

Theresa brought out her camera and tried to make the others more excited. "Were are we going?" She yelled out, asking.

"TO A PARTY!" They yelled. "Who are the heroes?" "US!" They yelled to her again. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "US!" They yelled even louder. Atlanta started laughing hysterically, and so did Herry, and accidentally making the car swerve.

Jay was absolutely speechless, but then started laughing.

Neil had checked his hair everyone in a while, but still joined in all the fun.

Odie was the only one playing his video game.

The radio had then started playing "SOS" By Riannah. The girls again started to sing, and making actions to go along. They stopped the car to get a view of the beautiful sky. Theresa got out a water bottle and started spraying out water towards Jay. He gasped, and grabbed his water gun which was fully loaded. "Ha! Take that, Theresa! You're not the only one that's gonna have fun!" He yelled happily.

There was another few hours of driving and the six of the members of the teams slept. Herry was wide awake, listening to his mini I-pod Odie had given him the other day.

Jay had awaken, and noticed Theresa sitting beside him. Did she move from her place? Anyway, her right arm was resting on his chest. She must of accidentally put it there. He gently touched her cheek and awakened her.

"Sorry if I disturbed your sleep. But hey, look how close we are," Jay said, enthusiastic. Theresa gasped, even more excited than before. Archie rubbed his eyes and just missed the sign. "Are we there yet?" He asked.

Jay nodded his head. "Nope. We're hours away," He said, winking at Theresa. Theresa giggled and played along.

"Yeah. A few hours ago, Herry got stuck in a traffic jam," She said, raising her voice a Herry.

"Oh, oh, yeah. It was totally boring. Very," He said, unconvincing.

"Yeah…right. So, how close are we really?" Archie asked. Theresa smirked. "Should I yell to wake up the others?" She asked Archie. He nodded.

Jay and Archie covered their ears. Herry was prepared for the worst.

"JUST 15 MORE MINUTES!" Theresa yelled in the loudest voice she ever produced.

Jay chuckled, looking at Atlanta, Odie and Neil waking up suddenly in surprisement. Jay chuckled and looked at Theresa.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be there."


	2. Cute to Mischiveous

**Yeah, I've totally thought this through. I'm sorry for the Grammar/Spelling Mistakes… Hope you like the story. Kinda using the same cheers I'm gonna use on "Everytime we touch." **

They had finally reached the beach and the team was excited. So many people were on the beach - Ms. Hera, Persephone, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Chiron, etc.

The whole beach was covered with people. There were also people that the team had saved in the past and wanted to thank them properly. There was also Madelia, and a brown haired girl.

Theresa smiled happily.

"I can't believe there's this much people! They're so happy!" She exclaimed. Jay chuckled.

"I know! This is amazing. I-" He said, but stopped when Theresa was smiling at him. He blushed at her.

Atlanta grinned at Archie. Archie nodded at her.

Theresa had gone over to talk to Persephone ; to thank her teaching her about her clairvoyance and

telepathy.

Atlanta poked Jay's shoulder. "What?" He asked.

Archie grinned. Atlanta decided to say everything.

"Did you just started liking her or did we just notice?" She asked playfully.

"What?"

Archie smiled.

"Hm. We've gotten him speechless. We should do this more often."

"What?"

Atlanta snickered.

"We think you have a crush on our friend, _Theresa_, Jay."

Jay finally gave in.

"Oh, that."

Archie chuckled. "Do you want us to tell her or do you want yourself to tell her? 'Cause it's okay if you want to tell her, but you might want us to tell her-"

"Ssh! Archie! Theresa doesn't like me that way. If I tell her, she'll act all weird and we won't be friends anymore."

Atlanta smiled. "Yeah, but if you tell her, you might live as a couple and live happily ever after. Ew! I just grossed myself out."

Archie chuckled. Theresa was coming back and Jay had to make a decision.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell her, but it has to come from me, ok? Don't tell her!"

"Hey, guys, what's up?" She said, hyper-like.

Atlanta and Archie tried hard not to burst out laughing. They just ended up chuckling.

"What?" Theresa asked. Jay waved a fist at them and made them go away.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just the point of them making fun of my leadership skills."

Theresa grinned.

"Oh, stop that. That's not true. You know you're a good leader. If you weren't, Cronus would still

be out there," She said, cheering him up.

---

It was sunset and Archie and Atlanta were alone on the deck. Archie is starting to get over his fear of

water, but still afraid.

Atlanta just stared at the setting sun.

"Isn't beautiful?" She asked, dreamily.

"Yeah, just like you-" Archie said, but stopping. It was too late.

"Like me?" She asked confused. Archie rubbed the back of his head. He had to make up and excuse.

"Well, you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen," He said shyly.

"Aww, I though you were into Theresa. Looks like it's even," She said, staring at him.

Atlanta placed her hand on top of yours.

"That was sweet, Archie. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were going to laugh at my face. Well, looks like I was wrong," He said, finally

relieved. Archie hated not telling her the truth. Now she knew, he could be with her without his kind saying,

_Tell her, Archie, tell her! If you don't you can spend all your life seeing Atlanta with another guy._

Archie wrapped one arm around Atlanta, as she leaned to him. She gave a small kiss on the cheek.

He touched it softly, but Atlanta grinned.

"Hope you're not afraid of the water!" She said, splashing some water onto his face. Archie began

laughing.

Archie then splashed her back and started a water fight.

---

It was about 11:00 pm and Jay was on the porch of the cabin, or rather lodge, staring into the sky. He saw many constellations. As he was trying to find one, the glass door suddenly opened.

Jay turned his head finding Theresa at the door.

"So, this is where you've been hiding," She said.

Jay chuckled. "Yeah, well, I've always been fascinated by the night. I just don't know why."

"Maybe because you're looking at the sky. I like it, too," She said, sitting a chair.

Theresa stared a Jay for a few seconds.

"What are you looking at?" Jay asked playfully.

"Nothing, really," She said, trying to make a comeback.

Jay then noticed her shivering lightly.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, kinda cold," Theresa said, shyly.

"So come here," He told her, trying not to blush.

Theresa got up and sat beside him. The chair Jay was sitting on was a wide swinging chair. Theresa sat on the opposite of him.

"I used to do this back home, all by myself," she told him.

"Sounds like a story," Jay assumed.

"Yep. My cousin used to be the most evil person on the planet, until Cronus. Well anyway, he

tormented me for a few weeks. Every time I cried I would sit on the chair I had back home. I would cry for hours. My daddy would try to cheer me up. I was about four when this happened. I was so lonely. Karate practices were the only entertaining thing back then. Then daddy started doing thing with me. Then I met you."

Jay blushed and Theresa smiled brightly at him.

Theresa rubbed her skin, trying to remove the goosebumps.

"Still cold?" He asked. She nodded. He reached over with one hand and touched her hand softly. He was completely warm. He then sat closer to her. He put one arm around and started to provide warmth to the both of them. The leaned at his chest ; he could hear the heartbeats.

Theresa bit her lip, trying to not get too excited.

"Am I holding too tight?" Jay asked her, breaking the silence.

"Um, no. It's just fine," She said, closing her eyes.

---

It was the next morning, and Theresa and Atlanta had gotten pom poms and snuck into Archie's room, which was the floor above the living room.

Theresa first whispered, "Ready, let's go," as they prepared to "cheer".

"HEY ARCHIE! Wake up.

Hey, hey, hey ARCHIE, WAKE UP!

There ain't no time to sleep.

No, no, no

Hey, hey, hey, Archie, wake up,

Wake up get on your feet.

Wake up, shake your booty.

Wake up, shake your booty.

Wake up, shake your booty.

Wake up, shake your booty.

WAKE UP!"

They cheered for a few minutes. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"You're late. C'mon. Let's have some fun!"

---

Neil was sun tanning himself at the east side of the beach. Theresa and Atlanta planned to become mischievous and snuck up behind him.

" **Theresa**: It's time

**Atlanta**: It's time

**Theresa**: It's time

**Atlanta**: It's time

**Both**: To get yourself a tan

Suntan,

So grab the lotion and start the motion

And get yourself a tan

GO MAN!"

Neil had fallen off his chair and looked at them weirdly.

"Are you guys crazy? I have sand in my shorts! Thanks a lot…for nothing'."

---

It was lunch and Theresa and Atlanta saw Herry eating.

They snuck behind and began to cheer.

"Ready? Let's go! Let's go!

He's eating!

He's eating!

Herry's eating lunch

That's right

He's eating

He's eating

Herry's eating lunch

BITE, BITE!"

Herry started laughing.

"You guys make real good cheerleaders. Have you gotten Archie?"

"Yep."

"How 'bout Neil?

"Mm, hm."

"So, about Odie?"

"Next!"

---

Odie was asking a girl out but she had reject him. Archie had dared him to, so Odie didn't care. Thank goodness for that, 'cause Theresa and Atlanta had a cheer for him.

"REJECTED!

REJECTED!

Yeah, you just got rejected.

R-E, J-E, C-T-E-D

REJECTED!

R-E, J-E, C-T-E-D

REJECTED!

WHOO!"

Odie chuckled. "You guys are maniacs. Go get Jay."

Theresa and Atlanta had a mischievous smile.

---

They found Jay in the showers, but the had only stayed at the entrance. Jay was surprised, and was leaving the showers with a full head of shampoo.

The both decided to follow him and cheer.

"**Theresa**: Go back

**Atlanta**: Get back

**Theresa**: Go back

Atlanta: Get back

**Both**: Go get back in the showers

**Theresa**: Go back

**Atlanta**: Get back

**Theresa**: Go back

**Atlanta**: Get back

**Both**: Go get back in the showers

**WHOO**!"

---

All the boys had met in the front porch of the lodge. Herry, Neil, Odie, Jay and Archie were laughing.

"They looked so funny," Archie said. "But hey, I needed the wake up call.

Herry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I felt so good when they were cheering."

Odie was smiling as well.

"It was nice of them to ask if I was broken hearted. Thank heavens it was a joke."

Archie laughed.

"Yeah. But it was funny how they said it."

Jay chuckled. "I know… They surprised me, but I forgive them."

Neil laughed.

"I know how crabs feel like. But hey, it was wroth seeing people watching them as if they were admiring me!"

Archie chuckled. "Yeah. Now, how wants to spray them with a water gun?"


	3. Mistake

Theresa and Atlanta were out on the field playing field hockey. It was a matter of time 'til they were going home.

Atlanta stole the ball from Theresa and shot the net.

"She shoots, she SCORES!" Atlanta yelled happily. Theresa giggled.

"Nice. Hey, where are the guys? I didn't see them at dinner."

It was 8:45 pm, and the girls were playing for hours.

"Don't know. They probably trying the make up some weird revenge on us just because were we acting like brats," Atlanta laughed.

"Well, they do have Jay on their side," Theresa mentioned.

"Yeah. And they'll use his ideas, because?"

"Because his plan worked against Cronus, remember?" Theresa said.

---

It was the next day and the boys were off at the beach. Jay and Archie were off surfing, while Neil started tanning himself again. Herry started drinking out of a coconut while Odie loaded up five water guns.

"Let's see how far and fast this baby can shoot," Odie said, aiming the water gun at a palm tree.

Odie shot and soaked the trunk completely.

Herry giggled.

"Yup. They're gonna be soaked. HEY! JAY! LET'S GO!" He shouted.

Jay shook his head in annoyance. "Fine, just give us a minute. This is a perfect wave!" He shouted, starting to lift his board.

Herry groaned. "Dude needs to give up. Geeze."

---

Theresa dived into the swimming pool. It was long and deep, and it was perfect. She had gone to dive to touch the bottom of the pool.

As she reached for the top, she gasped for air. She then noticed someone standing in front of her. She could see who ; his shadow was blocking his image.

Theresa growled and grabbed the person's foot. It had to be a guy ; she heard his voice.

He made a big splash into the water. As he rose up to get air, Theresa noticed Jay was the person.

"What the…? Jay? What are you doing?" She said, angry.

"Um, sorry…I- THERESA LOOK OUT!" He yelled, pushing her out of the way. An arrow had shot Jay's shoulder and caused his to sink into the water.

---

Atlanta scratched her head.

"Where did my arrow go? How far did I shoot it?" She asked Archie.

Archie shrugged, hiding the water gun behind his back.

Atlanta was practicing her archery while Archie watched.

He then brought out the water gun and started to spray her.

She screamed of shock, but the yelled with laughed.

"Archie! Haha…cut it out…I'm gonna kill you!" She said, trying to stop laughing.

She then used the garden hose to spray him back.

This caused a total chaotic water fight.

Let's just hope Hera doesn't get too mad.

---

Theresa dived underwater to reach for her best friend. She grabbed his handed and started to haul him onto the surface.

She removed the arrow and threw it on the cement ground.

Theresa then got up and started pulling him up.

"C'mon, Jay! Do you really have to weight _this_ much?"

She put him on top and ran into the lodge.

---

Atlanta came into her room soaking wet and found Theresa and Chiron running outside. Atlanta made a strange look.

"What's going on now?"

"Jay's hurt! C'mon!" Theresa yelled.

Atlanta gasped heavily and dropped her towel.

"If I find out who did I swear I'll kill them!"

All three went into the outdoor swimming pool and found Jay bleeding. Atlanta gasped again had wanted to faint.

"Who or what did this?" He yelled.

"An arrow had hit his shoulder. It was going to hit me, then, well, he pushed me aside and he got hit."

Atlanta gasped again, realizing what happened to her arrow.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! IT'S MY FAULT!" Atlanta yelled, pulling her hair.

---

Jay was lying on his bed while Theresa and Atlanta talked to a nurse.

"The arrow has hit his tendon. He won't be able to use his arm for a few weeks," the nurse told them.

Atlanta groaned. "This is all my fault. I should of known where it went. I'm so-"

"Don't say that, Atlanta," Theresa said.

"Why? It's the truth. I can't just say, 'It wasn't me, so don't look at me'. I can't just do that, Theresa," -Atlanta sighs- "I just hope Jay will forgive me."

"Why wouldn't he? Jay's amazing. He always gives people second chances. Well, except if your Cronus."

Atlanta giggled softly.

---

Jay had woken up and headed to the main hall. He found Theresa there, looking completely nervous.

"Hey," he said, trying not to blush.

Theresa gasped. "Jay!" She cried.

She ran towards him and hugged Jay tightly as he could. Jay chucked. "What happened?" He asked her.

"You don't remember?" She whispered.

Jay shook his head. She grabbed his arms softly and brought him to a high balcony.

He wrapped one arm around her. "So, tell me," he said, anxiously.

Theresa sighed.

"You were standing in front of me, but I thought you were someone else. You fell into the water then you just pushed me away. And arrow came flying through and hit your shoulder. You sank underwater and probably hit your arm bad. It's broken," She said, sadly.

Jay smiled at her.

"I'm just glad you care."


	4. Gonna ask her out?

Atlanta flipped through channels from the TV. She groaned as Theresa and Jay walked over and sad on the coach. Atlanta growled at the TV.

"STUPID REMOTE! WORK!" She yelled. Theresa giggled. Atlanta sighed as she dropped the remote.

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do, I'm if I don't find something to do soon, I'm gonna rot like a tomato-gone-bad."

Theresa sighed. "Well, that's life."

"Boring?" Jay asked, playfully.

"Sometimes," she added. Atlanta smiled. "And here we have the cutest couple on Earth!" Atlanta exclaimed.

Theresa blushed. Jay had one of those shocked faces. Atlanta smiled more slyly.

"And you guys aren't denying it! OOOHHHHH! We have a winner!" She shouted. Theresa gasped.

"Atlanta! Shut up!" She demanded, holding a fist. Atlanta giggled. "Well, it's true. You guys are flirting with each other, but aren't even going on a date. Why? You know you're meant for each other! Ever since you've meant I've seen all those hints. You guys like each other!"

Theresa gasped again. "Atlanta…"

Jay sighed and leaned over. "Just shut up, ok?" He said, jokingly.

---

Odie sprayed Archie with a full blast of water. Herry snuck up, and sprayed both of them.

"Aah! Hey! Herry!" Odie laughed. Archie grabbed his own water gun and took aim on Herry.

"Just a bit more…" Archie said. He launched a full blast and stroked Herry. "BULL'S EYE!" He yelled in excitement.

Herry dried himself off.

"Hey. Do you guys wanna tease Jay and Theresa?" he asked, laughing.

"What for?" Archie asked.

Herry smiled. "C'mon. Jay likes Theresa and Theresa like Jay. Isn't it obvious?"

---

Theresa just hung up from her cell phone, looking completely excited.

Atlanta smiled. "What's so good?" She asked.

Theresa squealed. "We get to stay here for months! Since there are reasons why we weren't home for the past two years, we'll have to stay longer in order to make it look like we did stay some where."

Atlanta smiled. "They said I was on a contest for hunting. Around the world, it was supposed to be. For Jay they said he was an astronaut. Can you imagine that?" She asked, laughing. Theresa smiled. "Yeah."

Neil came into the cabin looking excited.

"We get to go some where around the world! I said if we could go to Whistler in BC! WE'RE GOING SKIING AND SNOWBOARDING!" He yelled.

---

Theresa was completely disappointed.

"So you're not coming? If you won't go, then I won't," Theresa said, talking to Jay.

Yesterday, Jay broke his arm so he couldn't go snowboarding.

"No, you go. I'll find something to do," He reassured her.

"Jay, I'm not taking that as a reason. Too bad. I'm staying. Atlanta's not going, either."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"She had an accident last time she went skiing, so it scares her."

Jay frowned. "So you're staying?" He asked, flatly.

"You don't wan me here?" she asked, worried. "No. It's just I want you to have fun. We're departing in a few weeks."

Theresa shook her head.

"Nope. We're staying at a hotel downtown. We're staying for months!"

Jay smiled. "So are you sure you don't wanna go?" he asked.

Theresa nodded. "Yeah. We'll go when you're arm's better."

Atlanta came into the room.

"Aww! The too lovebirds are talking so sweetly to each other!" She said, in a funny voice.

Theresa looked away, blushing. Atlanta smiled. "Don't worry, you guys are great friends and I heard the whole thing," -Atlanta sighs and prepares to speak- "THERESA! HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM?" She yelled, funny-like.

Theresa smirked. "Whatever. It's not big. I'm a snowboarder and had lots of accidents. But sooner or later you'll have to get over it and do it again."

Jay smiled.

"You snowboard?" Her asked. Theresa nodded. "Yeah. I love going to double black diamond."

"Wholawhatty?" Atlanta asked, confused.

"Double-black-diamond. It's a rate of alpine. It's a toughest out of all the symbols. There's green square, which is the easiest - it's just a rundown. Only snow, now jumps, now rocks. And there's blue triangle. You have some jumps and a steeper slope. Then there's black diamond. Second hardest. It has extreme adrenaline jumps, and a lot of accidents have happened there. Then you guys know the hardest."

Atlanta blinked. "You're really scaring me with all the skiing stuff."

Jay laughed. "Hey, she's expert. Theresa knows best."

---

Neil, Herry, Odie and Archie packed their bags and left earlier that afternoon.

Theresa shot a basket from the court and talked to Jay while doing it.

"I've been thinking what Atlanta said this morning. You know, us."

Jay smiled uncomfortably.

"Y-yeah? You have?"

"Mm-hm. And maybe we should give it a try, you know, to see if it really works," she said, looking away. Jay smiled.

"Well, yeah, I guess… Where do you wanna go?" He asked shyly. Theresa smiled hopefully.

"I was thinking of seeing a movie. You know, typical teenage stuff? I've heard about a movie, 'See no evil', and was gonna watch it alone, but I would have been too freaked out. So, do you wanna go?" She asked.

Jay nodded. "Sure. I'll go. Oh, and make it an official date."

"Pick me up at seven?" She said. Jay nodded.

---

Theresa walked into her room and screamed with joy. Atlanta came in and asked what was going on.

"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH JAY!" Theresa yelled.


	5. Dreamer

Theresa moaned as she opened her eyes. "What?" She said, wiping them. She looked outside and saw that it was probably in the middle of the night. Everything was all a dream.

She groaned.

"That sucks," She told herself. She was about to go to a date with Jay, and the next thing she finds out it's all a dream.

Theresa got out of bed and went downstairs to get a glass of milk. Then footsteps came from the hall. She gasped slightly, then ran into the kitchen. Theresa hid behind the counter, then the lights flashed on. Someone was here.

They yawned, and opened the refrigerator door. Theresa sighed. It was just Jay.

_What are you talking about? Just Jay? He's you're crush, and not just a person. Get up and look good. And be nice._

Theresa shook her head. She was fighting against her own mind? She was getting crazy!

She brought herself to her feet.

"Err, hi, Jay," She said, smiling. Jay smiled at her.

"What's up?" He asked. Theresa bit her lip. What was she going to say next?

"I'm bored. I can't go back to sleep. I hate it!" She growled.

"Why?" He asked her. Theresa sighed. "Have you ever got a dream when something awesome happens, then the next second, you find out it's a dream?" She asked. Jay nodded.

"That's why it's called a dream," he joked. Theresa smiled, but disappointed inside. Jay looked at her, realizing she was serious.

"What happened?" Jay asked. Theresa shook her head gently. "Nah. It wasn't important. I'll get through it," She told him.

Sure, she told HIM, but what about herself?

---

Theresa sighed as the sun came up. Atlanta was outside flirting with Archie nonstop, which made Theresa sad. Atlanta waved good bye to her "boyfriend" and walked towards Theresa.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Atlanta asked. Theresa sighed. "I had a dream that Jay had asked me out, you were happy for me, but I wake up realizing it's all fake. Why can't something be real for once?"

"I'll tell you what's real," Atlanta said, laughing.

"What?"

"Real fun!" Atlanta exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" Theresa asked. Atlanta smiled.

"Let's go to the beach. Get dressed and you'll forget about this. Romance is probably the hardest thing to start."

Theresa smiled. "Thanks, 'Lanta. I owe you one."

---

Theresa opened her door and noticed something on her bed.

She picked it up. It was a piece of paper. She turned it over a read it.

_Theresa,_

_Your heart and soul of gold_

_I wish I had your hands to hold_

_But who I am I must not say_

_For I'm afraid_

_You don't feel this way._

_Guess who?_

Theresa gasped. A note? From who? She bit her lip and stuffed it in her purse. She had to tell Atlanta!

---

Atlanta screamed in excitement.

"YOU HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER'S NOTE!" She screamed. Theresa bit her lip again.

"I know! I know! I KNOW!" Theresa squealed. "Who do you think it's from?" Atlanta asked. Theresa shrugged.

"Jay?" Theresa asked. Atlanta shook her head. "It could be, could be not. It's a high possibility that it's not him, since Neil writes this way, not Jay."

Theresa thought a moment.

"But Neil isn't a good poet. Jay is," She said.

---

**Ha, ha, ha! A mystery! Who is it? Jay or Neil? Guess, guess, guess! Isn't the note romantic? Ah, maybe not. But who cares? Theresa got a SAN! (Secret Admirer's Note) I'll update soon! Very soon! Muhahaha! I get to choose! This is awesome! I don't know…should I use Neil? Or Jay? I'll decide later. Haha! Review and you shall see!**


	6. Ryan or Jay?

It was the next day and Theresa had the note in her purse.

"So, do you know who it is?" Atlanta asked. Theresa shook her head. "How should I know? It called a secret admirer's note. Not 'I'll-tell-you-who-I-am' note!" Theresa laughed. Herry came into the room.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked. Theresa smiled and took out the note. "I got a note. I don't know who it's from but who ever it is, they're a good poet."

Herry read it out loud.

"Theresa; your heart and soul of gold, I wish I had your hands to hold. But who I am I must not say, for I'm afraid you don't feel this way. Guess who. Theresa? This is obviously from Jay." Theresa shook her head.

"No, it might not be. Look at the writing. It's Neil's hand writing. Not Jay's," Theresa explained. Herry sighed.

"So someone else likes you, and not Jay?" Herry asked. Theresa sighed. Atlanta frowned.

---

Theresa went to her bedroom and found another letter on her bed. Theresa gasped and picked it up, wondering what it said.

_Theresa,_

_You have your day_

_I sill won't say_

_But this time is your glory. _

_You'll might not see me _

_But I'll see you_

_And maybe we'll meet in the library._

Theresa gasped in excitement. She ran outside, grabbed Atlanta's arm, and ran to the library.

"Theresa, what's wrong?" Atlanta asked quietly. Theresa went through her purse and gave her the note.

"So there's a possibility that someone's going to be here?" Atlanta asked. Theresa nodded. "Who is it?"

Then, all of a sudden, a friend of Theresa's from Junior High came walking through. She gasped lightly ; he had changed so much. He had black hair, and brown eyes. She remembered that she used to have a small crush on him, but now he was really good looking. She waved at him, and his eye's widened.

"Theresa?" He said, softly. He walked over. Atlanta was wide-eyed. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Hey, Theresa, how are you? Wow, you look…amazing!" He exclaimed. Atlanta made a shy wave.

"Atlanta, this is Ryan, a friend of mine. Ryan, this is Atlanta," She introduced. "Hey," Atlanta said, smiling brightly.

"So, is Jesse here too?" Theresa asked him. Ryan shook his head. "Not now. But he said that he will be."

As they talked, Atlanta noticed Jay coming into the library. Jay smiled and walked towards Atlanta.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Jay asked. "His name's Ryan. He used to go to school with Theresa." "Together?" Jay said, horrified. Atlanta waved a hand over his face. "Jay? Are you in there?" Jay snapped out of his thoughts.

Atlanta took out the letter from her pocket. "Jay? Did you send this to Theresa?" She asked, holding up the note.

He read it to himself.

"Atlanta, if I tell you, don't tell anyone, ok?" He asked. Atlanta smiled. "So…you do like hr, and you are sending her notes. You really want to tell her, do you?"

"No!" Jay exclaimed quietly. "You said you wouldn't tell. Did you tell?" He asked. Atlanta shook her head. "No, I didn't. I said that I would keep my word. But if you want, Archie and I could help you." "I don't need help," Jay said.

"Yes, you might. Ryan was the heartthrob of her school. She likes him, and Theresa might think that he's sending her the notes."

Jay's eyes widened.

"What? That's…that's horrible!" He yelled. In a spilt second Jay and Atlanta could hear people shushing them.

Theresa turned around and noticed Jay.

"Hi," Theresa said. Ryan frowned. "He's your boyfriend?" He asked. Theresa shook her head. "No. Just a friend," She said. Jay gaped.

Just a friend?

_How could you say that? JUST A FRIEND? Are you crazy? Why'd you say that? That's it! Split up with Ryan! NOW!_

Her brain had fought against her…again! Theresa sighed. "Um, Ryan, I guess I'll see you later," she smiled. Jay frowned, but tried to be polite.

"By the way, I'm Jay," He said. "Ryan," Ryan said, shaking Jay's hand.

Atlanta, Theresa and Jay walked out of the library.

"Ryan? Is he your boyfriend?" Jay asked. Theresa sighed dreamily.

"I wish! He has a girlfriend already. His brother's cute, too. Except Ryan, he was my best friend before I was in this team. Whenever I cried he was there for me. But he has a girlfriend now and I have you," Theresa said, blushing and looking at Jay. Jay smiled shyly and looked away. Atlanta slyly smiled.

So maybe Ryan was off the list. Maybe it would work out between them. Maybe the were meant together.

**Haha! Scared, you, didn't I? No, Theresa's not going off with Ryan, I'll tell you that. **


End file.
